Magia Muggle
by Karix7
Summary: Su Madre le enseñó que un cuaderno y una pluma bastaban para hacer magia... una que no conocía pociones o hechizos, simplemente el uso de la imaginación... Magia Muggle


_He aquí yo y mis oneshoots que aparecen de improviso... espero que les guste y no me lancen tomatazos..._

_Va dedicado a mi marita Dafne, mi muñeca Karinita y la yeguis Marita Paz... que entre tanto ajetreo académico se han hecho un minuto para hablar de nosotras mismas, reirnos, hacer proyectos o simplemente hacer nada... las quiero..._

_Visiten peter - pan - complex . blogspot . com_

_Bienvenidos..._

_..._

**_Magia Muggle... _**

Cuando los libros no fueron suficientes para contener su preocupación, decidió salir a caminar. Aunque solía leer ávidamente todo lo que pasara por sus manos, se dio cuenta que la mayor parte de la lectura se estaba concentrando en la búsqueda de nuevas formas para defenderse ante la amenaza, dejando atrás sus tardes de novelas e historias, que fueron relegadas a un segundo plano para lograr la victoria contra la oscuridad, cuando llegase el momento.

Ese pensamiento bastó para que tomara sus cosas y saliera del castillo. Quizás el viento pudiese llevarse todo lo que no la dejaba pensar con claridad y volver a sentir paz dentro de su corazón. Avistó un banco de piedra perdido en medio de todo ese verdor que invitaba al descanso y se aprestó a descansar dejando su eterna carga de pergaminos, libros y plumas junto a ella. Quería unos pocos minutos en medio del barullo, tratando de desconectarse de la proximidad de la guerra, de los problemas de sus amigos... y más que nada... de su propia soledad. Si bien se consideraba afortunada por los amigos que tenía, de su amor incondicional, no podía dejar de sentirse una huérfana en medio de todo, provocándole angustia... aumentando esa presión en el pecho que a veces la hacía respirar dificultosamente, como si estuviera sumergida en las profundidades del mar.

Era Hermione Granger, la sabelotodos... la muchacha que apoya la eterna lucha de su amigo Harry, que a punta de coraje e inteligencia es capaz de desplegar todas las estrategias necesarias para vencer hasta la más fiera amenaza... todo por su gente... por sus ideales... por muchas cosas más. Hoy es sólo una chica que quiere tener un minuto libre de todo y de todos, un espacio para sí misma... es más... pagaría por un obliviate, pero la verdad es dura y pega de frente... no se puede escapar eternamente... el exceso de trabajo sólo agota físicamente, pero deja la intranquilidad del espíritu intacta.

Parece que la naturaleza fue la clave, cuando súbitamente un fuerte viento se levantó de improviso, jugueteando con sus cabellos... haciendo que cerrara los ojos ante esa fría sensación que rozaba sus mejillas como una ruda, pero tierna caricia. Una placentera sensación comenzó a invadirla y a tranquilizarla, la misma que hizo que se estirara como si recién despertara y pudiera respirar de manera pausada, liberándose de toda la presión que hasta ese momento la había dejado rígida y torpe de movimientos. Lo supo, era su momento... de ella y nadie más, que Voldemort, el dolor y la pena se fueran al mismo demonio, porque esta oportunidad no se le iría de las manos.

Hurgó en su bolso hasta que encontró el estuche que tanto tiempo llevó consigo, exactamente tres años, pero que nunca llegó a utilizar... hasta ahora. Era un viejo y desgastado cuaderno, regalo de su madre, que permaneció en blanco todo ese tiempo.

**_--Flashback--_**

Una tarde, en las vacaciones de verano previas a su segundo año, estaba muy preocupada por no tener noticias de Harry. Por más que le enviaba cartas, no obtenía respuesta y ya se estaba impacientando. Su madre la vio muy seria, sentada en una silla junto a la ventana., mirando el paisaje. La observó desde la puerta y salió procurando no hacer ruido, entrando a su habitación y buscando algo en el cajón de su mesa de noche.

Ella siempre trataba de hacer parecer a sus padres que la vida en el colegio era tranquila, contando historias divertidas... creando una imagen de eterna y feliz aventura en su aprendizaje sobre la magia, pero se equivocó, puesto que su madre supo que algo más ocurría con ella. Hermione la vio aparecer con algo en las manos, al tiempo que ésta le decía:

_- A veces me parece que vas a reventar, te guardas todo... eres una pequeña esponja emocional, no hace falta ser adivina para saberlo... así que traje algo para ti -_ Le entregó un estuche negro, mientras la abrazaba con ternura_- es mi forma de darte un poco de libertad... cuando quieras úsala... ¿si?. No es magia de la que haces tú, pero es una que te da poderes para hacer muchas cosas, lo dejo en tus manos... buena suerte._

Dicho esto salió de la habitación, dejándola con un cuaderno rojo de cuero en su regazo y una pluma de tinta, que estaban dentro del estuche. Le pareció muy bello, pero decidió dejarlo en su bolso para cuando se inspirara a hacer algo... algún día escribiría en él, pero en ese momento lo único que le interesaba era pensar en Harry así, que siguió mirando por la ventana abstraída en sus preocupaciones.

**_--Fin Flashback--_**

No sabe cuantas veces lo sacó para observarlo y tratar de hacer algo, pero siempre se detenía y el cuaderno volvía a parar, con estuche y todo, al final de su bolso. Pensó en escribir un diario, pero se dio cuenta de que detestaba aquellas frases de "querido diario" o "no sé que sucede conmigo...", ya que había deseado para ese cuaderno otro destino... más que para descargar sus frustraciones o simples trivialidades de su rutina diaria. Sentía que su madre se lo había dado por algo, que hoy era el momento... LIBERTAD... ¿pero cómo?

El viento nuevamente se hizo presente, con un suave silbido, diferente a lo que siempre sentía desde la biblioteca, y que esta vez la hizo imaginarse en otro lugar, fuera del castillo... del país. Un bosque perdido en medio de las montañas, donde podía correr libre y conocer las distintas tonalidades de verde, mientras lucía un vestido blanco que la hacía aparecer como un hada perdida en medio de aquel paisaje.

¡Eso era!... tomó la pluma y comenzó a escribir sobre un mundo paralelo, sin guerras, sin mortifagos. Un lugar donde Hermione vivía diversas aventuras en medio de las montañas, realizando viajes a otras ciudades y conociendo nuevas personas. La pluma parecía volar sobre el cuaderno y ya varias hojas registraban rigurosamente todo, pero sintió que algo faltaba. Sí, eran sus amigos... no podía alejarlos de tan entretenido panorama, así que los incorporó, con sus características propias, pero en otro mundo... su nuevo mundo.

Algo en su interior le hizo pensar en que llevaba mucho tiempo sumergida en la escritura, por lo que decidió parar y dejar la historia estancada en el final del que llamó "Primer Capítulo". ¿Por qué no seguir? claro que lo haría, ya que había descubierto la mejor manera de sentirse libre, el escribir... transportarse a otras realidades y vivir nuevas experiencias sin siquiera salir del Colegio así como también una forma para que sus amigos pudieran ser felices, sin necesidad de hechizos y pociones... simplemente usando la imaginación, un cuaderno y mucha tinta.

Nuevamente las palabras de su madre aparecían en su mente. Ella le había mostrado que existe otro tipo de magia, igual de poderosa... que la liberó de una forma impresionante, le permitió respirar tranquila y tomar nuevamente el rumbo... una prueba de que existe la _Magia Muggle_...

_..._

_Gracias por Leerme... dejen sus comentarios si quieren..._

_Un besote..._


End file.
